Living Together Has No Secrets
by Nephiliam
Summary: "I shouldn't get involved in other people," Vincent mumbled his reply. "It should be just you and me. Like this. Forever."


**A tribute to my favorite movie of all time. To Vincent and Jerome. Rated T-M because of boyxboy, nothing graphic. Review, please? *there is a tad bit of spanish in here, translations are at the very bottom if you're curious***

* * *

_ "I got the better end of the deal. I only lent you my body. You lent me your dream._"

That wasn't entirely true.

* * *

Living together has no secrets

Vincent carried Jerome down the steps and set him back in his chair.

Jerome smiled. "I think she likes us."

Vincent rolled his eyes and sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He knew she was a mistake. She could tell anyone about this and his mission would be ruined. Jerome wheeled forward a bit, nudging Vincent in the leg. Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at the other man.

"What's wrong, then? Aren't you pleased with yourself?"

"I shouldn't get involved in other people," Vincent mumbled his reply. "It should be just you and me. Like this. Forever."

Jerome sighed and slumped backwards. "It won't. You're going up into space, remember? And I'm...anyways. This is what we've been planning for! Why don't you grow a spine, already?" He turned, ready to leave Vincent slumped and pouty to attend to his other business.

"I don't want to leave you behind."

Jerome paused. "You knew this was how it was going to be."

"Yeah but I didn't expect these...God, I don't know."

Jerome turned the chair around. _"These_...what_?"_

Vincent's face had gone red and he turned from his roommate. "Just...I didn't expect we'd become to close."

"Yes you did. It was obvious."

"For _you _maybe! I...I didn't expect any of this."

"This _what_, Vincent? Spit it out, would you!"

"I didn't expect to have these feelings for you!" he exclaimed angrily. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Feelings? As in, hermano de hermano*****?"

"Like, amante a amante*****!"

Jerome's eyes widened. "Lover to lover? I didn't expect that to come from your mouth, of all people." He wheeled his chair closer to Vincent, who's face had turned a dark shade of red. Jerome leaned forward, ready to say something sarcastic when Vincent turned, got on his knees, and pushed his lips against the other man's.

They both sat like that for a second, Vincent waiting for Jerome to absorb the kiss. When Jerome finally responded.

He opened his lips slightly to Vincent's and poked his tongue out, asking permission. Vincent complied. As they kissed Vincent stood, now leaning over Jerome, his hands in the other man's hair.

When the phone rang.

Both men pulled hastily apart, Jerome swearing and turning towards the phone. He rolled quickly over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" he demanded irritably. Vincent, face still red, walked quickly into the bathroom. Jerome watched him go. _"Hello?" _he demanded once more, quite angrily.

Vincent stood in front of the mirror, staring at his red face, thinking about what had just taken place. He bit his lips as he turned on the cool water and splashed it into his burning face. _Focus. Stay in control._

As Vincent turned on the water Jerome slammed the phone down and turned to look at the closed bathroom door. He sighed and put a hand to his head, trying to think about what he had just done. And what about Irene? The only reason Vincent did that was because Irene had just run from them. It meant nothing.

Sighing he went to the lower drawers looking for a smoke.

Vincent, turning off the water, tried standing up straighter. _It probably meant nothing to him_, he thought. _Jerome doesn't like men. That's why he's always ordering hookers and prostitutes. Which _I_ pay for..._

Taking a lovely gulp of air he turned the left the bathroom, in search of Jerome to give an apology.

He went into the other room to find Jerome lying on the bed, where he had pulled himself up to after finding the vodka instead of the smokes. He took a swig. Vincent, taking steady breaths, announced, "I'm sorry."

"For what, darling boy?"

Vincent blinked. Was he drunk? How long had Vincent actually been in the bathroom? For god's sake Jerome couldn't even _reach _the vodka seeing as Vincent had put it above his reach. Vincent came closer and sniffed his breath. Jerome hiccuped.

Yes, definitely drunk.

Jerome, winking, said, "I keep my own stash around here for when you annoyingly try to hide my vodka."

Vincent leaned over the man and reached for the bottle. Jerome, however, put the bottle on the other side of the bed and gripped his white shirt. "Don't take my vodka," he commanded before pulling Vincent on top of him. Vincent, taken by surprise, fell atop of him and Jerome started placing small little kisses around his face.

"What're you doing?" Vincent demanded.

"Do you know how lonely I am?"

Vincent pulled away to look down at the man who had given him his DNA so that he himself could have a nice life. Vincent put a hand to the side of the other man's head and used his thumb to stroke his cheek.

"You'll never be alone," Vincent whispered. "Because, even if I'm millions of miles away, I'll still be here. Thinking about you. No matter what." He leaned forward and set a tender kiss upon his lips. Jerome smiled from underneath him.

"And what if I'm gone?"

"I hope you'll be thinking about me too."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I'll hope you'll review. This is a one-shot.**

_*hermano a hermano - brother to brother_  
_*amante a amante - lover to lover_


End file.
